Five Things Angel Did
by Maiyri-Omega
Summary: and Five She Never Got To Do. Angel-centric drabbles. REPOST


**Five things Angel didn't do, Five things she did.**

**Author: **Maiyri

**Category: **Five things

**Summary: **Five things that Angel did, Five that she didn't.  
**Disclaimer: **JP owns, I don't. I'm spoofing for part of this, try and guess what.

**Author's Note: **Five things – how to write a story without writing a story, i.e. the glorified list.

**One – 'My First Day of School.'**

Today was my first day of skool. Now I am a big kid like Nathan. He's my brother. The bus was big and yellow. Mommy and Daddy walked my to the corner. I have a yellow lunchbox. I sat next to Meredith. She's my friend. My teacher is pretty and nice. I saw Nathan at lunchtime. He was farting with his friends. Boys are gross.

By Angela, age five.

**Two – 'Sign my cast.'**

On the weekend I fell out of the tree. Nathan dared me to go right to the top. I made it. Then I slipped. I fell out and broke my arm. It hurt really badly, and I cried. The doctors took pictures of my bones. It's called an X-ray. Then they put my arm in a cast. It's pink. I can't go swimming. Meredith and Kayla and Courtenay all signed it in purple pen.

By Angela, age five and a quarter.

**Three – 'Beautiful baby.'**

This is a picture of me as a baby. All the doctors and nurses said I was a very pretty baby. I even had hair. This is a picture of me with my mommy and daddy and my brother Nathan. I am three days old. This is of me with my Nana Rose, and Grandma Edith. Everyone was really happy when I was born.

By Angela, age five and a half.

Four – 'My Day on TV'

Today I got to be on TV. I'm the main star of an ad for my favourite cereal. Mommy says it's because I'm pretty. All the nice people with the cameras and the director man kept smiling at me and tugging on my curls. I had to smile and say, 'Wingdingers for breakfast, and you'll fly through your day'.

By Angela, age five and three-quarters

Five – 'Birthday'

Today is my birthday and I'm six whole years old. I got a doll, and a white teddy bear with wings from the wingdinger people. I'm going to call her Celeste. I got a chocolate cake too. Meredith and Courtenay and Kayla all came to my birthday, and we had a princess party.

By Angela, age Fi…Six.

**One – First day at school.**

"From the Philadelphia clinic, and Doctor Leinzman, Subject Eleven, as delivered, Madame Director. Premature by four weeks, but holding it's own – breathing without the respirator. Wings aren't fully formed, but it's looking like we have another successful human-avian hybrid."

Two – Cast needed.

Report: Subject Eleven, required one cast on left arm, due to a cage-dropping accident. Laboratory Assistant Jenkins has been sufficiently punished. Subject suffered a fracture to the left radius and ulna bones, as shown by X-Ray. Healing in the injury has already begun, and the bones should be completely healed within the fortnight.

Three – Perfect specimen.

Subject Eleven.

Age: 14 months.  
DNA: Avian hybrid.

Blonde hair, Blue eyes, White wings.

Full gene recombination, stable. Life expectancy: 25 years.

**Four – 'The Truth.'**

_Angel, Hoax, or Conspiracy, you decide!_

This photo, taken over New York, shows a small blonde figure with white wings, taken above the Statue of Liberty by a tourist to the area. Is she an Angel? Is this photo a hoax? Is this evidence of a top-secret Government project to create the perfect super soldier? Turn to page 32 to find out more…

**Five – 'Birthday'**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Meredith, Happy Birthday to you."

Meredith smiled at all her friends, Kayla, and Courtney, and Ariel, and Caralyn, and Serah, and all of the other girls in her class. Now she was six just like all of them. Her mother had made a chocolate birthday cake for her to take to school, and she handed slices out. "Isn't this so cool, Ariel?" She asked her newest bestest friend.

"Yeah!" Ariel replied. "I've never been to a proper birthday before, so this is the best!"


End file.
